tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy Rides Again
Bulgy Rides Again is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Thomas and Emily are being repaired and there is no one to run the branchline during the summer holidays, so, as a last resort, the Fat Controller gives Bulgy a second chance and has him restored. However, his previous residents, the chickens, miss their henhouse. They roost in his luggage racks overnight and when Bulgy has to swerve suddenly the next day the chickens panic, frightening the passengers and covering them with feathers and eggs. Bulgy and the passengers are angry over this incident and Bulgy is sent to be cleaned. Emily tells him a farmer needs something to sell his vegetables in and this gives Bulgy an idea. As a result, Bulgy is painted green and turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy could not be happier, as now he does not have to put up with chickens or passengers. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Bulgy * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Bulgy's Bridge * Knapford Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Maron * Lakeside Trivia * Stock footage from Bulgy, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, and Percy's Chocolate Crunch is used. * Some US versions use the original music instead of the new music. Goofs * Oliver has Percy's whistle sound. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel again. * Bulgy still has his "Free the roads" signboards after being restored. * After Bulgy's restoration, his driver takes him back to his field. Logically, his driver should have taken him to the bus depot. * Thomas is seen taking some trucks down the line at one point, but he was supposed to be at the foundry being repaired. * Bulgy overtakes Trevor then swerves to avoid the mail van. In the next shot Trevor and the mail van are nowhere to be seen, and Bulgy appears to have backed up quite a bit. * When Bulgy says "A vegetable bus? That's not such a bad idea", a crew member's movements are reflected in his front driverside window. * It is odd that no one saw the hens when they boarded Bulgy. * When Trevor overtakes Bulgy after the hens wake up, Trevor's noise suddenly disappears when the passengers get a close-up; then, in the very next shot when Bulgy claims "It's not my fault...", Trevor is audible again. * When Bulgy's driver says, "We'll start in the morning", he has a moustache, but when he says, "You'll stay here tonight", he does not. * The storyteller's hat is severely damaged in one scene. * The mail van does not appear to have a driver. * Bulgy has a different horn sound. * When the passengers evacuate Bulgy, they are dirty, but when Bulgy says, "it's not my fault", they are spotless. Gallery File:BulgyRidesAgaintitlecard.png|Title card File:BulgyRidesAgainUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:Bulgygreenpromo.jpg File:Bulgy4.jpg|Stock footage File:Bulgy13.jpg|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png|Stock footage File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch18.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain1.jpg|Trevor File:BulgyRidesAgain2.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain3.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain4.png|Bulgy the henhouse File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png|Emily File:BulgyRidesAgain6.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain7.jpg|Emily and Bulgy File:BulgyRidesAgain9.jpg|Trevor and Bulgy Image:BulgyRidesAgain11.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain12.png|Gordon File:BulgyRidesAgain13.PNG|Emily and Thomas File:BulgyRidesAgain14.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt File:BulgyRidesAgain15.PNG|Thomas File:BulgyRidesAgain19.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain20.PNG|James and Emily File:BulgyRidesAgain21.PNG|The hens File:BulgyRidesAgain22.PNG|Bulgy's driver File:BulgyRidesAgain23.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain24.PNG|Gordon and Bulgy File:BulgyRidesAgain25.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain26.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain27.PNG|The Storyteller amongst the passengers File:BulgyRidesAgain28.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain29.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain30.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain31.png File:BulgyRidesAgain32.png|Percy and Bulgy Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes